


Awakening

by deerwegoagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/pseuds/deerwegoagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nasty run-in with a demon, Dean wakes up and is told that his nightmarish life as a hunter is actually an elaborate hallucination built around tragic events in his life.  With some help from his schizophrenic roommate, Castiel, he searches for a way home. Somewhere along the way, realities blur together and Dean starts to question everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

"Dean!"

The eldest Winchester ducked to the left and cocked his rifle. "God dammit," he muttered under his breath, scrambling to duck behind a grave. Three feet from him was a horrible monster, covered in blood and howling a battle cry.  The two had been dueling like generals, matching each other's moves readily. In response to his firearms, the creature lifted its paw, claws gleaming dangerously in the moonlight. Sneering, it easily knocked the rifle out of his hands. Instead of slashing Dean's easily accessible throat, the hellion stabbed his arm with a single blackened talon.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice called out again, desperate. The demon’s pawn shrieked once more and vanished. Sam swerved to avoid a headstone and dropped next to his brother. “Dean? Shit.” He placed a hand over the small puncture. No blood came out, but the skin around it had turned a sickly shade of grey.

“What happened?” Castiel stepped forward. At the sight of Dean’s crumpled body, he kneed down and whispered gently, “Dean? Can you hear me?”

“Cas. M’arm hurts.” The hunter’s words were slurred. He reached out, clumsily grabbing the angel’s sleeve.

Castiel’s hand easily found Dean’s forehead. Frowning, he turned to look at Sam, “He’s hot.”

Dean grinned, “Gee, thanks Cas. You aren’t half bad either.”

“What happened?” The angel repeated himself, ignoring the injured man’s quip.

The younger Winchester glanced from his brother to Castiel, nervous. “I don’t know. He told me he was going to distract the monster while I hunted the demon. About a minute after I managed to exorcise the bastard, I heard Dean scream. I-” He gulped and repeated, “I don’t know.”

“We need to get him back to the motel.”

Dean blinked slowly. The two men, his fellow hunters, started to argue over who got to carry him. Their conversation was becoming hard to follow. The words were slurring together, and his eyelids began to droop.

“Dean? Dean!” He felt Castiel shaking him. His angel’s voice was fading. It was desperate but so, so far away. “Dean!”

Everything went black.


End file.
